1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure which electrically connects an electronic component by a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a connection structure of an electronic component (or an electronic-component connection structure) according to a related art which electrically connects electronic components by a pair of terminals, the pair of terminals are accommodated and fixed in a housing, and the electronic components are electrically connected by the pair of terminals. This electronic-component connection structure requires the reliability of the connection of the electronic components and the terminals. Therefore, an electronic-component connection structure which accurately positions electronic components with respect to terminals and connects the electronic components with the terminals has been proposed (see, for example, JP-2007-149762A).
The electronic-component connection structure disclosed in JP-2007-149762A is an electronic-component connection structure which is used for an electronic device and includes a housing, and terminals provided in the housing and having press-contact blades disposed to face each other for being electrically connected with electronic components for circuit protection by pressing, and in which a positioning rib is formed for positioning lead portions of the electronic components, disposed adjacent to the press-contact blades, toward the press-contact blades.